Heretofore, many time cycle actuator devices have depended upon electricity for a source of power. Power failures interrupt the timing of these devices. Many uses of the timers, such as in oil fields, require that the timed cycle not be interrupted.
Other devices require control valves which require the valve element to travel a relatively long distance or rotation of a valve stem to control the flow through the valve.
Hereinbefore no time cycle actuator has had a valve means actuated by only a slight movement of the valve element such as a few thousandths of an inch which shifts the flow of fluid from one side to the other.